Recently, electronic sphygmomanometers become widespread in place of mercury sphygmomanometers and aneroid sphygmomanometers. Various types of electronic sphygmomanometers such as a small/single function type sphygmomanometer, a multi-function type sphygmomanometer with a memory, a printer and the like, etc. are made available on the market to accommodate applications of users.
In step with this tendency, a practice of measuring a blood pressure value using an electronic sphygmomanometer is established at home as a means of health management.
Under such circumstances, there is developed a sphygmomanometer such as the sphygmomanometer disclosed in a patent document 1 which can securely store, when it is shared by a plurality of users, measured values of the respective users using a changeover switch.
However, the sphygmomanometer has technical problems as described below.
Parent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2002-272686